Preventative Measures
by AllBlueChaser
Summary: A fic I wrote in 2008 for the Fanforall. Sanji gets paranoid that the Merry is going to run out of food and he takes matters in his own hands by starving himself. The crew finds this NOT okay! Nakamaship and dumbass cookery.
1. Prelude

This fic was written for the FanForall back in 2008 there was meant to be more chapters then it ended up being but…*shrug* Please be gentle this was written years ago.

* * *

It had started with the emergency food reserve going missing, no not Chopper, but the actual stash the chef kept secret from everyone in case of dire emergency. It could have been Luffy finally finding his locked hiding spot or it could have been looted by enemies while the crew had been fighting those assholes on that last island, either possibility was strong.

The result was the same either way. No food other than the stock in the kitchen. He couldn't even bring himself to be angry with the looters or kick the captain till he confessed to what he knew. It was his failing as the mugiwara chef to not notice until now. He should have checked before their swift departure. They had been fighting marines at the time but Sanji hadn't been invited to join Luffy's crew to fight…his primary job was to cook and make sure everyone was well fed. He had momentarily forgotten that and if anything happened, it would be on the cook's shoulders.

Here in open ocean he'd have no choice but take on the responsibility of his carelessness.

There was no way he'd let his nakama face what he had gone through on that rock so many years ago.


	2. Something's Wrong

Zoro had noticed it first. The strength in Sanji's kicks were weaker when they fought and he noticed that between dinnertime insults Sanji now just smoked by the sink instead of nibbling something off a plate of his own.

Usopp had noticed next. Sanji was giving seconds and indulging Luffy's cries for seconds only on the days where they had caught extra fish or taken down sea king.

Robin and Chopper had noticed approximately at the same. Robin noticing the chef was spending a lot more time in the galley portioning food or in the hold going over stock again and again. Chopper noticed Sanji's coloring starting to fade to sickly grayish yellow hue.

Luffy came next…a clinging hug meant to beg for another serving and he felt thin skin and a lot of pokey bones. More than normal. His instincts told him to be gentle or he might accidentally break his cook.

Nami was used to ignoring all kinds of strange behavior, especially where Sanji was concerned so her first hint was a jotted note on her desk asking for quite a hefty loan at the next island. That was out of character. So when he placed the icy drink in front of her in near swoon at dinner, she planned to ask him about it. When she regarded him to do so her jaw dropped as all of her fellow crewmates observations hit her at once. His eyes were slightly sunken, his hair and skin were looking rather unhealthy, and his thin flexible body was looking more skeletal than thin.

While the cook did the dishes that night she took the rest of the crew aside and they compared notes. She was most perturbed to learn Luffy had noticed something wrong before she even did.

"Cook-san seems to be eating very little or nothing at all lately."

"I tried to talk to him about it but he won't let me! He get this angry look on his face that is kinda scary. I wanted to talk to you guys before I hold him down and force him to eat something."

"He's been rationing the food lately too! I don't know why…don't we have plenty?" Usopp added.

"Maybe I ate too much and Sanji decided he can't feed us both?"

There was an eerie silence as the crew considered their captains words.

"No that wouldn't happen Luffy…" Nami murmured. "Sanji plans ahead."

"It's a matter of pride…he certainly wouldn't let it get to that point." Zoro added, giving Nami the distinct feeling that the swordsman was sure that was exactly something Sanji would do if food became scare out of his control.

The navigator grabbed Zoro by the arm and dragged him away from the meeting.

"I'll be right back, I need to confirm something…" She called back to the group over her shoulder.

"Oi! Why do I have to go?"


	3. Fired!

Zoro grunted as she pulled him below deck and to the clutch of storage rooms in the hold. She pointed to the lock hanging on the emergency pantry door.

"Zoro! Cut!"

He grumbled as he drew his sword and sliced through the metal.

"Wait a minute…don't you have a key for this room?"

Nami stuck her tongue out.

"It's easier to blame it on you this way!"

"WHA?"

She pushed the door open and gasped. Zoro poked his head in after her.

"Empty…Those damn marines!"

"Marines?"

"At the last port while you guys you were fighting, the captain had made some comment that even if we ran we wouldn't last long. They must have came on board and stole our food!"

"Not all of it…" Zoro nodded to a plastic container holding a heaping serving of rice.

"No..that's new. Looks like Sanji-kun has been stashing the non perishable portion of his food here. DAMN it! He's been doing this since then?" She slapped her palm to her forehead in realization. He had planned to replenish the reserve out of pocket…that's why he wanted a loan. "Why is he going this far? We have enough upstairs to last us another few days! We should be to the next island by then!"

Zoro shrugged but there was annoyance tugging on his features.

"For an idiot that plans ahead and holds responsibility over the food…that "should" can cause a lot of problems."

"Nami. Zoro."

They turned to the captain in the doorway, his eyes hooded by the iconic strawhat.

"The emergency food is gone isn't it?"

"Luffy…um.." Nami hesitated, not sure about tone her captain was adopting.

"Yes. Looks like he's been starving himself for our imagined benefit, "in case".

"ZORO! Don't tell him everything!" The navigator admonished in horror.

"I see. Nami. Zoro. I need your help."

"Ok." Zoro agreed all too easily.

"To do what?" Nami asked, a lot more cautiously.

"I'm going to fire Sanji!" He shouted with absolute conviction stunning Nami completely.


	4. Learning His Place

Luffy's purposeful march to the galley gathered the rest of the crew along the way behind him, so when the kitchen door was flung open it was more than enough sudden presence to make the cook drop the dishtowel he had just dried his hands with in surprise.

"Wha?"

"SANJI!"

"Yes?" The look of confusion turned to annoyance as Luffy screamed his name despite him being a few mere yards away and already having his attention.

"You're fired as cook!"

"WHAT?" Apparently some of the crew that had marched in behind their captain was more shocked then the cook was. Sanji was rolling down his sleeves and reaching for a cigarette. He took his time in lighting it before turning to Luffy.

"You're serious?"

Luffy nodded.

"Oi! Luffy isn't this going a bit too far?" Usopp jumped in suddenly, coming up behind his captain's shoulder. Sanji shook his head as he took another drag on his smoke.

"It is my responsibility that we have enough food. For failing in such a basic task I don't blame him."

"But Sanji-kun, it wasn't your fault! Those marines took your reserves!"

"I should have checked, that's part of my job. Sorry Nami-swan."

"But…"

"Nami! The cook knows best what a cook is responsible for…"

Sanji grinned behind his cigarette despite himself.

"…but that's not why I'm firing him." The captains words prompted a bout of stunned silence and it was Sanji this time that looked the most blindsided.

"Huh? Then why?"

Zoro leaned against the door frame and chuckled a moment in understanding.

"Oi Sanji, what is the number one thing you're supposed to do as the ships cook?"

Robin and Chopper smiled suddenly in understanding. Luffy nodded his head in agreement.

"Feed the crew, of course…" Sanji answered with a little confusion. After all he had been doing just that. Nami and Usopp joined in with Robin and Chopper with knowing smiles. Luffy grinned at the response and Zoro just huffed like the chef had just confirmed his identity as number one idiot in the world.

"But Cook-san, you haven't exactly been doing that have you?" Robin sighed as Chopper suddenly grew up to heavy point and thrust an accusing finger toward Sanji's direction.

"You've been ignoring someone's health big time!"

"The great Captain Usopp's cook has been neglecting a very important part of his duty! Luckily he is forgiving!" The sniper quipped as he drew himself up nicely.

"Sanji-kun...there is someone important that you have been unfairly starving." Nami added with a wink.

Luffy nodded at each crewmembers outburst.

"Sanji! Aren't you a member of this crew! Aren't you my nakama?"

The cook looked stunned for a moment before a twitch of a grin tugged at the corner of his mouth.

"I thought I was just fired….so I'm not sure how I'm supposed to answer that."

Luffy cocked his head to the side and let his fist smack his palm as he remembered the situation.

"Oh yeah! You're no longer cook until you get better." Came the response with a light cheery grin.

"Luffy…I'm not sick. I can still cook for you guys, I just haven't been that hungry lately." Sanji tried to explain.

Luffy frowned as if he had expected, but didn't want to hear that answer.

"Zoro! Nami! Take him downstairs and tie him to the bed! Chopper you too, make sure he is okay!"

"What? I'm not going to let you…" Sanji gritted out before Zoro grabbed one arm and Nami the other and began dragging him away. The cook looked livid and yet concerned that if he swung a leg at the swordsman he might hurt Nami-swan who was so tenderly embracing him at the moment. Chopper followed close behind.

"AND SOMEBODY GIVE HIM SOME MEAT!" Luffy bellowed after them.


End file.
